Operacja: Z.E.R.O
Operacja: Z.E.R.O to pełnometrażowy, trwający 85 minut film oparty na serialu animowanym Kryptonim: Klan Na Drzewie. Jego premiera miała miejsce 11 sierpnia 2006 roku. Operacja: Z.E.R.O miała swoja premierę między piątym a szóstym odcinkiem serialu, więc przedstawione w niej wydarzenia najprawdopodobniej chronologicznie usytuowane są po wydarzeniach z Operacji: B.E.R.E.K i przed wydarzeniami z Operacji: B.E.Z.P.I.E.K.A. Streszczenie Dziesiątki lat temu tyraniczne rządy Dziadka - największego i najpotężniejszego wroga dzieciństwa - przerwane zostały przez rewolucję pod przywództwem tajemniczego Numeru 0. Wydarzenia te wyzwoliły dzieci spod władzy Dziadka i zapoczątkowały nową erę w historii KND, natomiast Numer 0 przeszedł do legendy wraz z Księgą KND, zawierającą spisane historie każdego agenta i stanowiącą źródło nadziei dla dzieci. Teraz, gdy dawny wróg powraca i widmo Dziadka znów wisi nad światem, tylko Numer 1 jest w stanie powstrzymać katastrofę. Może jednak potrzebować pomocy bohatera, którego istnienie uznawane jest obecnie za bajkę... Opis fabuły Akcja odcinka rozpoczyna się głosem Numeru 1, który opowiada historię rewolucji przeciwko złemu dorosłemu, który rządził światem dawno temu. W tym momencie zaczyna się retrospekcyjna scenka. Pokazane są opisywane przez Numer 1 czasy, gdy dzieci całe dnie pracowały ciężko w fabrykach tapioki. W pewnym momencie dwóch chłopców wybiega z jednej z fabryk, kierując się ku rosnącemu na dziedzińcu drzewu. Z ich rozmowy wynika, że są synami dorosłego władcy i że uciekli w środku swojej zmiany w fabryce. Jeden z nich, Ben boi się, że zostaną odkryci, drugi jednak jest zagniewany i narzeka, że nie są w stanie sprzeciwić się ojcu. Gdy w przypływie złości kopie drzewo, to zaczyna się trząść, odsłaniając ukryte w pniu przejście. Po drugiej stronie znajduje się pokój, w którym ukryta jest Księga KND. Zainspirowany opisanymi w księdze historiami, jeden z chłopców postanawia wykorzystać zawartą w niej wiedzę by przeciwstawić się tacie i uczynić świat lepszym miejscem dla dzieci. Próbuje przekonać swojego brata do wzięcia udziału w rebelii, jednak Ben odmawia, bojąc się gniewu ojca. Jego brat postanawia wówczas udowodnić Benowi, że mu się uda i przyjmuje pseudonim Numeru 0. Numer 0, wraz z małą grupą kilku innych dzieci, organizuje zbrojny atak na jedną z fabryk, uwalniając dzieci i niszcząc większość infrastruktury. Zwraca to uwagę jego ojca, który pojawia się we własnej osobie, dając synowi trzy sekundy, by ten poszedł do swojego pokoju. Jednak gdy jego odliczanie sięga zera, Numer 0 wyciąga zza pleców potężny laserowy pistolet, którym trafia dorosłego, pozbawiając go mocy. Numer 1 kończy swoją historię stwierdzeniem, że obecnie niektórzy agenci uważają istnienie Numeru 0 i Księgi KND za legendę - on jednak wierzy w tę historię. Chwilę potem Numer 1 - znajdujący się aktualnie w Bazie Księżycowej - otrzymuje rozkaz od Numer 86. Nigel szybko zbiera się do drogi, po czym wraz z resztą drużyny odlatuje Ś.M.I.G.A.C.Z-em w kierunku Ziemi. Ś.M.I.G.A.C.Z ląduje w Muzeum KND, gdzie Numer 1 powitany zostaje przez kustosza - Numer 101. Jak się okazuje, zadanie Numeru 1 polegało na dostarczeniu Numerowi 101 pewnego przedmiotu - przy czym sam Numer 1 dopiero na miejscu dowiaduje się, że przedmiotem tym był pojemnik z lodami. Zirytowany Nigel poucza Numer 101, żeby następnym razem wzywał go tylko w przypadku prawdziwego zagrożenia, po czym odlatuje. Numer 101 kontynuuje tymczasem oprowadzanie po muzeum wycieczki młodych agentów. Prezentuje im, między innymi, Moduł Odzłomowujący - urządzenie służące do przywracania wspomnień osobom, które poddane zostały procedurze Złomowania. Numer 83 pyta, czy urządzenie działa, ale Numer 101 odpowiada, że zostało uszkodzone a jego naprawa jest niemożliwa. Następnie wycieczka przechodzi do Galerii Złoczyńców, gdzie wystawione są woskowe rzeźby superprzestępców naturalnych rozmiarów. Numer 101 zapewnia, że rzeźby są niegroźne, jednak gdy nikt nie widzi, rzeźba Superdenta porusza oczami, podążając wzrokiem za dziećmi. Tymczasem Numer 101 prezentuje pozostałym swój najnowszy wynalazek - urządzenie umożliwiające namierzenie każdego agenta KND przy użyciu jedynie maleńkiej próbki jego DNA. W tym momencie wycieczka zauważa, że jedna z rzeźb zniknęła z postumentu. Okazuje się, że nie tylko statua Superdenta, ale również wszystkie pozostałe, są prawdziwymi złoczyńcami w przebraniu. Wywiązuje się wielka bitwa między nimi a obecnymi agentami, podczas której Numerowi 101 udaje się wysłać sygnał alarmowy do Sektora V. Do Sektora V, wciąż wracającego Ś.M.I.G.A.C.Z-em do domu, docierają naraz dwie transmisje - od Numeru 101 oraz od Numer 86 z Bazy Księżycowej. Numer 1 rozłącza się z Numer 86 mówiąc, że nie obchodzi go kolejna dostawa lodów, zanim ta zdąża wytłumaczyć, o co jej chodzi. Jak się okazuje, Baza Księżycowa zaatakowana została przez flotę cukierkowych piratów. Numer 362 każe Numer 86 zawiadomić kilka innych sektorów, mówiąc, że będzie im potrzebna każda dostępna pomoc. Tymczasem Sektor V zawraca w kierunku muzeum. Gdy docierają na miejsce, od razu rzucają się w wir walki. Zanim udaje im się pokonać wszystkich złoczyńców, ci przeprowadzają nagły odwrót i odlatują. Nikt nie zauważa, że zabrali ze sobą Moduł Odzłomowujący. Tymczasem bitwa na Księżycu trwa w najlepsze. Baza Ksieżycowa popada w zupełny chaos, a wezwane na pomoc drużyny wciąż się nie pojawiły. Od strony Ziemi nadlatuje jednka Ś.M.I.G.A.C.Z Sektora V. Numer 1 przez wideokonferencję prosi personel z Bazy Księżycowej o raport zniszczeń, pytając przy tym, czy zachowana została zdolność do produkcji precli. Zdziwiona Numer 362 odpowiada, że owszem, ale nie widzi, jak im to pomoże. Numer 1 rozłącza się, po czym rozkazuje Numerowi 2 przełączenie Ś.M.I.G.A.C.Z-a w tryb S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E i rozpoczęcie ataku. Pojazd wydaje się kierować wprost na statek Klejbrody, jednak tuż przed kolizją podrywa się i zamiast tego uderza w Bazę Księżycową - prosto w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się fabryka precli. Cały statek zostaje pokryty solą używaną do produkcji. Następnie Numer 1 uruchamia tryb samozniszczenia i kieruje pojazd ponownie na kurs kolizyjny ze statkiem, po czym jego drużyna ewakuuje się z pojazdu. Ten uderza w statek Cukierkowych Piratów i eksploduje, pokrywając wszystko grubą warstwą soli. Obrzydzony słonym smakiem Klejbroda zarządza odwrót. Podczas gdy załga Bazy Księżycowej naprawia zniszczenia, Numer 362 reprymenduje Numer 1. Zarzuca mu, że poprzez skierowanie się najpierw do Muzeum zignorował jej bezpośredni rozkaz i naraził wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo i argumentuje, że Nigel nie może sam decydować, co jest ważniejsze. Numer 1 broni się, mówiąc, że Muzeum zawiera pamiątki po Numerze 0 i dlatego stanowi dla niego priorytet, oraz że jego drużyna ostatecznie zdołała ocalić oba miejsca. Numer 362 odpowiada, że Numer 0 to wymyślona historia, a plan Numeru 1 powiódł się jedynie dzięki szczęściu. Informuje go też, że chciała mu powierzyć pozycję Globalnego Oficera Taktycznego, ale nie może tego zrobić ze względu na jego lekkomyślność i nieposłuszeństwo , w związku z tym pozycję tę dostanie Numer 86. W tym momencie z Bazą Księżycową łączy się Numer 101, informując o "sytuacji kryzysowej" - nie zdążył zdobyć autografów Sektora V! Wspomina przy tym, że zniknął też Moduł Odzłomowujący, ale nie przejmowałby się tym, skoro Moduł jest nieodwracalnie zniszczony. Słysząc te słowa Numer 86 zaczyna się widocznie denerwować. Spytana o to przez Nigela i Rachel, Frania przyznaje, że Moduł tak naprawdę działa - użyła go do przywrócenia pamięci Sektorowi V po zdarzeniach z Operacji: K.O.N.I.E.C po czym zwróciła do Muzeum, bo uznała, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nikt się o tym nie dowie. Wszyscy z przerażenie zdają sobie sprawę, że jeśli Moduł działa, złoczyńcy mają możliwość przywrócenia pamięci dowolnemu zezłomowanemu agentowi - nawet dorosłemu! Numer 1 dochodzi do wniosku, że atak na Bazę Księżycową musiał być dywersją, a przestępcy biorący udział w planie zapewne zebrali się w Centrum Konferencyjnym. Natychmiast wskakuje do statku kosmicznego i rusza w kierunku Ziemi, nie czekając nawet na swoją drużynę i ignorując Numer 362, która próbuje go zatrzymać i wymyślić plan. W Centrum Konferencyjnym Ojciec przemawia do zgromadzonej grupy superzłoczyńców, przedstawiając im swój plan: chce uwolnić potężne zło, które raz na zawsze zniszczy Klan Na Drzewie. Przedstawia im Dziadka, który teraz jest zupełnie niegroźny. Tłumaczy, że Dziadek został pokonany i pozbawiony wspomnień, a co za tym idzie - swoich mocy. Z użyciem Modułu Odzłomowującego, mogą przywrócić mu i jedno, i drugie. Słysząc to, Numer 1, któremu udało się przekraść do Centrum, rzuca się do ataku, mimo tego, że jego własna drużyna, która dotarłą tam w ostatniej chwili, próbowała go powstrzymać. Nigel zostaje prędko złapany przez Cree. Ojciec zdradza, że wszystko to było częścią jego planu - przewidział, że Numer 1 spróbuje odzyskać urządzenie. Mówi tez, że Moduł nie jest w pełni sprawny bez DNA aktywnego agenta KND. Następnie Ojciec wkłada do Modułu gluta z nosa Nigela, po czym włącza go i używa na Dziadku. Po użyciu Modułu Odzłomowującego, Dziadek wraca do swojej złowrogiej formy. Na początku dziękuje synowi za przywrócenie go do świetności, ale potem każe mu się wynosić, krzycząc, że przywrócił mu wspomnienia tylko dlatego, że nie mógł sam sobie poradzić z klanem, oraz że zawsze bardziej lubił jego starszego brata. Ojciec, zrezygnowany, opuszcza Centrum Konferencyjne, wyrzucając Moduł do śmieci. Dziadek tymczasem przemawia do pozostałych zgromadzonych w Centrum superprzestępców. Równocześnie, za pomocą swoich mocy, przemienia wszystkie elementy Centrum na bardziej staroświeckie (np.: ekrany zmieniają się w kurtynę, ściany i podłogi stają się drewniane, a elektryczne oświetlenie zostaje przetransformowane w lampy gazowe). Jego plan polega na zmienieniu wszystkich dzieci w starych, zgrzybiałych Seniorów Zombie, których następne zmusi do pracy przy produkcji tapioki. Złoczyńcy wiwatują, do momentu, gdy Dziadek dodaje, że aby zapewnić sobie całkowite zwycięstwo, na cel weźmie nie tylko dzieci, ale również każdego, kto kiedykolwiek był dzieckiem. Superdent zauważa wówczas, że przecież on też był kiedyś dzieckiem. Dorosli wpadają wówczas w panikę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zostali zdradzeni. Dziadek tymczasem rzuca się na Toaletora, przemieniając go jako pierwszego w Seniora Zombie. Po przemianie Toaletor atakuje Pana Szefa i Stuknięta Kocią Mamę, ujawniając, że Seniorzy Zombie mogą przemieniać innych za pomocą dotyku. W Centrum Konferencyjnym wybucha chaos i wkrótce większość obecnych zmienia się w zombie. Plusem jest to, że Chad - pilnujący drużyny Numeru 1 - postanawia porzucić ich i uciec. Numer 5 rzuca się na Cree, trzymającą Numer 1, i uszkadza silniki odrzutowe w jej butach, co sprawia, że nastolatka wpada w tłum. Abby próbuje przekonać Numer 1, aby uciekał wraz z nimi, ten jednak jest pogrążony w żalu i poczuciu winy. W tym momencie z tłumu wyłania się Cree, przemieniona w Seniorkę Zombie. Numer 5 każe pozostałym uciekać, podczas, gdy ona powstrzyma siostrę. Prędko jednak sama zostaje przemieniona. Widząc to, Numer 2, Numer 3 i Numer 4 uciekają. Dziadek daje swoim podwładnym rozkaz do wymarszu, każąc im zniszczyć Klan Na Drzewie, a także odnaleźć i podrzeć na strzępy Księgę KND. Tymczasem Numer 1, niezauważony przez nikogo, leży przy śmietniku i rozmyśla o swojej porażce. Armia Dziadka maszeruje przez świat, miażdżąc wszelki opór na swojej drodze. Jeden po drugim, domki na drzewie Klanu zostają podbite i zmienione w fabryki tapioki, a dzieci - transformowane w Seniorów Zombie. Na Księżycu trwa narada taktyczna. Numer 2 proponuje, że mógłby przekonfigurować kombinezony przeciwko promieniom postarzającym tak, aby odwracały efekty mocy Dziadka. Będą mu do tego jednak potrzebne narzędzia, które zostały w bazie Sektora V. Numer 3 zgłasza siebie i Numer 4 jako ochotników na wyprawę po nie. Tymczasem w Centrum Konferencyjnym Numer 1 znajduje leżący w śmietniku Moduł Odzłomowujący. Przypomina sobie, że jest on zasilany glutem Numeru 0 i uświadamia, że mając tę próbkę DNA oraz Moduł może odnaleźć i przywrócić największemu bohaterowi w historii KND. Natychmiast wyrusza na poszukiwania. Numer 3 i Numer 4 lądują w opuszczonym domku na drzewie Sektora V, gdzie po chwili spotykają błąkającego się Tomusia. Ten natychmiast oświadcza, że chce pomóc. Jego szansa nadarza się prędko, gdy grupa zostaje zaskoczona przez Toaletora. Tommy rzuca się do ataku, co pozwala Kuki i Wally'emu uciec. Zabierają się za poszukiwania sprzętu Numeru 2, jednak zamiast tego spotykają czającą się na nich Numer 5. Tym razem ratują ich chomiki, jednak same zostają przetransformowane. Kuki i Wally ukrywają się w ciemnej szafie, gdzie Numer 3 sugeruje niespodziewane, aby się pocałowali. Numer 4 jest zaskoczony, ale się zgadza. Jednak gdy Numer 5 otwiera drzwi do szafy, wpuszczając do środka światło, Wally widzi, że Kuki została zmieniona w Seniorkę Zombie - prawdopodobnie przez jednego z chomików. Jest już jednak dla niego za późno. Tymczasem poszukiwania Numeru 1 niespodziewanie prowadzą go na próg jego własnego domu. Lokalizator informuje, że Numer 0 znajduje się tuż za drzwiami, które sekundę później otwiera... ojciec Nigela. Numer 1 jest rozczarowany i dochodzi do wniosku, że sprzęt musi mieć jakąś usterkę. Podczas gdy chłopiec próbuje wypytać tatę i sprawdzić, czy uda mu się przywrócić mu pamięć, w drzwiach staje Toaletor. Numer 1 zatrzaskuje mu drzwi przed nosem po czym przekonuje ojca, że "gość" przyszedł grać w berka, a oni nie mogą dać się złapać. Monty cieszy się, że syn chce spędzać z nim czas i zgadza się na zabawę. Podczas, gdy Nigel z ojcem uciekają przed Toaletorem, dom zostaje obleziony przez stado setek chomików zombie. Numer 1 z tatą zdążają ukryć się w ufortyfikowanym pokoju Nigela, jednak nie mogą użyć kapsuły ewakuacyjnej - chomiki przegryzły przewody. Monty przypadkiem opiera się o fragment pnia drzewa (wokół którego zbudowany jest dom rodziny Uno) i znajduje ukryte w nim przejście. Wraz z synem udaje im się w nim schronić tuż przed tym, jak chomiki przedzierają się przez drzwi. Na Księżycu panuje chaos - Seniorzy Zombie dostali się do bazy. Numer 2, Numer 86 i Numer 362 kontaktują się z Numerem 4 i Numer 3 na Ziemi, jednak dowiadują się, że ta dwójka została przemieniona. Numer 362 rozkazuje Numerowi 2 wziąć się do pracy nad skafandrami bez jego technologii, podczas gdy Numer 86 będzie go ochraniać - ona sama postara się odeprzeć tak wielu przeciwników, jak to tylko możliwe. W ukrytym pod swoim domem pomieszczeniu, Numer 1 postanawia wreszcie użyć na tacie Modułu Odzłomowującego. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, urządzenie działa, a jego tato odzyskuje wszystkie wspomnienia i okazuje się prawdziwym Numerem 0. Monty natychmiast żądza raportu o sytuacji, rozumując, ze syn nie przywróciłby mu wspomnień, gdyby stan rzeczy nie był poważny. Numer 1 streszcza wydarzenia, na co Numer 0 przyznaje, że nie wygląda to najlepiej i stwierdza, że może przydać im się pomoc. Nigel zastanawia się, kogo mają poprosić o pomoc, skoro wszyscy agenci na planecie zostali zmienieni w zombie, jednak Monty oświadcza, że planuje skontaktować się z kimś spoza Klanu. Bohaterowie w odcinku